Golden Royalty Pretty Cure!
is the first Pretty Cure series created by Akimichi Lydia in January 28, 2014, when Happiness Charge Pretty Cure was still airing. The series fits around two girls who are roommates that become Pretty Cure warriors and now need to find the other three Pretty Cures. The season's main motfits are royalty and princess, meanwhile the sub-motfits are friendship and family. Synopsis :"What makes you a princess? Most peoples says that for you be a princess you need birth a princess or get marry a prince...but if i told you them are wrong?" Nakamura Yumi is a normal girl who begins to attend a boarding school know as "Princess Academy", and the name explain what the school is about. There, she mets her roommate and new best friend called Matsuda Tai. On a normal day, both the girls were having some Donuts when a monster begins to attack them. Along with the monster, also comes two fairies known as Peach and Lily who transformed Yumi and Tai both in two legendary Pretty Cure warriors. Characters Pretty Cure / Voiced by: Nakamura Yumi is a sweet and shy 14-years old girl. Yumi is a kind and calm girl who is always dreaming with her charm prince. When she saw Tai for the first time, she already wanted to befriend with her. Her pretty cure alter-ego is Cure Love, the princess of memories whose theme colour is pink. Her powers are related to light and memories and her main attack is "Cure Love Light Attack". Peach is her fairy partner. / Voiced by: Lon Matsuda Tai is a selfish and spoiled 15-years old girl. Tai is a famous model and singer who is displayed but has her gentle side. She is a "my pace" kind of girl who is friendly and is always trying to help her friends (her friends only), she is pretty busy because of it she is easily anger, she also is very bosy. Her pretty cure alter-ego is Cure Sparkle, the princess of stars whose theme colour is yellow. Her powers are related to light and stars and her main attack is "Sparkle Starry". Lily is her fairy partner. / Voiced by: Sato Rika is a calm and responsible 13-years old girl. Rika is the president of Student Council who is polite and always have patience with everyone. She is pacific and friendly and dislikes of get involved in other people's problems, because she hate have a problem. Her pretty cure alter-ego is Cure Breeze, the princess of snow whose theme colour is blue. Her powers are related to snow and breezes and her main attack is "Winter Breeze". Frozen is her fairy partner. Heaven Kingdom / Voiced by: Sky is a very fashion girl. She is the princess of Heaven Kingdom and the Kaori Nana's daughter. She not is very good at the students, so need much of Rika help. When she was little she transformed into Cure Aroma and unintentionally, she broken the magic bar who separating the Twilight Kingdom from Heaven Kingdom, because of it her mother forbade her to transform into Pretty Cure, but this changes after Tai convinces her mother to let her transform again. Voiced by: Kaori Nana is the queen of Heaven Kingdom. She is kind and polite, as well as calm. She puts the rules and responsibilities over all and when someone brake a rule, she makes the people pays a high price. Her true form is Cure Queen, the queen of holy light whose theme colour is white. She goes to earth for take care of her daughter. / Voiced by: '''Hinori' is the Pretty Cure's teacher. She is worshiped for all girls and boys, the students called her of "Princess Flame". Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is Cure Braza, the princess of the blaze whose theme colour is red. Her powers are related to fire and light and her main attack is "Crimson Flames". Voiced by: Peach is Cure Love's fairy partner. Peach is babyish and crybaby. She sometimes dispute the Cures and Tai is almost always angry with her. Peach was send by Kaori Nana to be the Pink Cure's fairy partner while Lily the Yellow Cure's fairy partner. She finished her sentences with ~Ach (~ イチ) Voiced by: Lily is Cure Sparkle's fairy partner. Lily is a spoiled and very bosy cat who is always trying to make Tai choice the best. Lily was send by Kaori Nana to be the Yellow Cure's fairy partner while Peach the Pink Cure fairy partner. She finished her sentences with ~Ly (~リー) Voiced by: Frozen is Cure Breeze's fairy partner. Frozen is a sweet tooth and funny penguin who loves to be on spotlights. He loves Rika a lot and have jealous when she is talking with someone and don't have time for him. He finished his sentences with ~Ple (~プレ). Antagonists Voiced by: Miragem is the graceful and beautiful woman who is the queen of Twilight Kingdom. She is very greedy and is very bosy. She cares a lot with her appearance and is obsess with beauty, making her jealous of the Cure Sparkle. Miragem is the mother of Karui and sister of Despear. Voiced by: Despear is the evil and pride princess of Twilight Kingdom. She is a smart woman who likes to play with the people's felling and created chaos. She always is having fun with the defeat of the commanders and is very selfish and her favorite thing is despair. Voiced by: Karui is known as "The princess of despair". She is very bossy and pampered. She no she cannot bear to take no for an answer and every time one of the commanders lose a battle against the Pretty Cures she punishment them. Voiced by: Crimson is one of Twilight Kingdom's commanders. He wears mainly dark red suit with a black belt and a dark purple cloak. Crimson is very ruthless, cunning, manipulative, deceitful and cruel. He also is very loyal to Miragem and Despear. Voiced by: Kyoufu is one of Twilight Kingdom's commanders. She wears mainly dresses of black colour and is usually holding an umbrella. Kyoufu is selfish and cares a lot with her beauty, she quickly fall in love with some beautiful boy, like happening with Phantom (Matsuda Tei). Her personality kinda remember Tai's personality. Voiced by: Kenki is one of Twilight Kingdom's commanders. He wears oversized and casual gray clothes, mainly sweatpants/sweatshirts, because are more comfortable. Kenki is very lazy and carefree, he is often time sleepy or hungry and lie saying that is busy just for not do nothing. is the season main monster. Support Characters Voiced by: Matsuda Tei is Tai's older brother. He is always spoiling his sister and taking care of her. Tei was captured by Despear and have brainwashing, he gained powers and a new appearance, his alter ego was Phantom but he return to his original form when Cure Love use her powers on him. Items is the girls' main transformation device. It is shaped like the girl theme (Yumi - heart, Tai - star and Rika - snowflake) and allows the transformation once they shout out Shining Princess, Transformation! is the Pretty Cure main weapon. It is shaped like rods and allows the girls perform their purification attacks. is a necklace used by the mascots that allows they transform in their human forms. Locations is a boarding school that the girls attend to. The academy is mainly about princess, how to act, how to dress, etc. every subject about princess. is a town located towards of the Princess Academy. is a kingdom towards the Heavenly Kingdom. Long ago, both the kingdoms were separate by a magic barrier, but Cure Aroma accidentally brake the barrier. The leader is Miragem. is the Sato Rika, Peach, Lily and Frozen home place. The queen is Kaori Nana and princess is Kaori Sora. Trivia *This is the second season to be princess-themed. *The characters of this season are based on OCs that Akimichi Lydia created and have stopped use after some while. *This is the second season where someone other than the lead Cure's transformation is shown first. *This is the second series to include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. *The season's name was previously "Royalty Princess Precure". *This is the first series to use amulets as transformation device. *Zotsu, Kyoufu and Kenki are all based on the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! villains. **They also share the same voice actors. Category:SmokyQuartz97 Category:S★Q! Category:Golden Royalty Pretty Cure! Category:Series